Ai Kurosawa
Ai Kurosawa was born in the secretive Yorugakure (Village Hidden in the Night), and had the Shinigami sealed inside of her at birth. She grew up there before one night, her village and clan was massacred by the Akatsuki, and she was taken in and raised by them for quite some years. Eventually, as the Akatsuki was forced to disband, she traveled with Itachi until he was killed, and then joined Sasuke on his travels until finally settling in Konoha. Background Ai's history starts with her family lineage and village history. Yorugakure is a secret village unknown to nearly all, thanks to the dark information and powerful jutsu's this village harbors and protects. One of these dark secrets is that Yorugakure harbors the Shinigami within their village to prevent the powerful being from being misused in Jutsu's. They do this by picking a host, and sealing the entity inside the person so its power is drastically dropped when summoned in a jutsu. The conditions for such a sealing jutsu are very particular, as the host must have white hair and must be immediately birthed to have such a powerful being placed inside of them. Ai, being born, was immediately recognized as the next host for death, and preparations were quickly put in place, as the last host was near death thanks to Hiruzen Sarutobi's summoning of the Shinigami when battling Orochimaru. The Shinigami was sealed inside the newborn girl, and from there she was raised by her parents lovingly. Since it was the highest honor to be chosen as the host, Ai was respected in the village and the girl had a fairly normal childhood, typically found by the side of a boy named Shouko Kuroyama. It was soon obvious the two were not only friends but childhood lovers, despite their age, and it was odd to not see them together. Ai would often accompany Shouko wherever he went, including his visits to the bathhouses to peak on woman and even during school where they learned together, and trained afterwords. From being around Shouko, a natural healer and saint, she adopted his ninja way of not killing someone, finding death pointless and wars only bad. On one fateful night, the village was attacked by Itachi Uchiha, having orders from the Akatsuki's leader to destroy the village, take all hidden scrolls, and then the girl who hosted death. He obeyed, and killed everyone. The attack didn't go unnoticed, and Shouko was ordered to take Ai and hide. They hid in a temple, where they were eventually found in the now silenced village. There, Shouko and Itachi fought, and after some time, Shouko was disposed of, leaving Ai to watch the scene and cry helplessly. Itachi scooped the young girl in his arms and brought her back to the Akatsuki hideout, where she was left alone for a few days to grieve before being informed that she was now apart of the Akatsuki. From here she was trained, despite how inexperienced she was at first, but blossomed into the strong Kunoichi she is today. Personality When she was a child, Ai was a reserved girl, but with hidden mischief, proven when she would often help Shouko Kuroyama with his pranks and peeking on other women. She was raised as an only child, making her a bit spoiled as she demanded all attention on her, but the people she wanted attention from was few and in between. Even at a young age, however, she understood complex matters and ethics, and knew a lot of right from wrong. During school, she was a bright girl who caught onto most subjects except for strategy, on which she often needed help with. For the most part, she was happy and would have grown into an average kunoichi had her village not been attacked. Although she may look composed at the surface, her emotions can break out very easily and she can get very defensive, especially if something she wants to protect is threatened. Ai is always thinking about something and her mind can often wander to other things, even in a dangerous situation or in the middle of a fight. Even so, she is quick to react and shows great strength for a kunoichi her age. Ai has a hard time saying what she thinks and feels, and because of this she can be difficult to understand and frustrating to know on an emotional level, but Ai is quick to attach to her comrades, and she will do anything to protect them. Because Ai lets her emotions get the better of her, she will tend to ignore all warnings, rushing into any situation, regardless of danger. Outside of battle she is straight-faced and thoughtful, not liking to stand out or make a scene, and leaves her more playful side to those she is close to. Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Sensory Perception Ninjutsu Genjutsu Dojutso Intelligence Stats Part I Part II Blank Period Epilogue In Other Media Trivia Quotes Reference Ai Kurosawa is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Ash-can on deviantART. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. All art is done by Ash-can.Category:DRAFT